How to Make a Characters Page
The following his how you'd make a character page. Tab These are tabs that can be put on pages if needed. If multiple is needed, put it in the order as shown: Unreleased This tab is added to characters that are unreleased. This means they will make their first appearance in a book that is not released yet. This is usually because the allegiances on a Warriors book is released early, so their page is made before the actual release of the book. Mobile Tab This warns readers on mobile phones that the page contains complex coding that their phones may not be able to process so gives instructions on how to see it. Stub Tab This is for incomplete pages, usually ones that need their history and quotes completed. The template also adds the category 'stub' to the page too. Delete Tab This is for pages that has to be deleted, usually for pages belonging to users who have left the wiki. Add the reason and an admin will come and delete it. Startspoiler This should be above the main quote, if not description. This warns readers that spoilers for the character is ahead and they should be cautious. Main Quote This template is for main quotes, located at the top of the page. For major characters, it is used for displaying an essence of their character, such as their opinion or wisdom. For characters that appear once, any quote can be placed. Since most of our books are online, page numbers are not available so it's better to just give a chapter number (unlike it's displayed on a format such as Google Docs, which does have separate pages). Description ?''' is a This shows the description of the character. First in '''bold, their current name is displayed. Their physical description is shown, fully cited. This includes fur color, gender, body shape, eye color and abnormalities. If the description is long, it can be broken up into multiple sentences instead of one. Information Information This is the start of all the major information of the character. All needed tabs for this section should be displayed below this and in the order shown. Affiliations Affiliations Current: ? Past: ?, ? This displays all affiliations the character has or is a part of. It is a group such as the Clans or not a group, such as rogue or kittypet. StarClan and the Dark Forest does count as an affiliation and any new group that is not a rogue group can be added. If it is a rogue group but is major enough to be a rank (such as BloodClan), then it may be added. All affiliations must be cited. Age Age Age: Approx. ? moons (? years) at death If the age of the character is known, then it can be added. Age should be calculated by moons and to get years, you divide the amount of moons by 12. The cite needs to be when they are born or mentioned to be born, not when their name is revealed. If the character is deceased, the "at death" needs to be added and a cite for their death needs to be added too. The cite needs to be about the time they died, not the cause of death. Names Names ?: ? This displays all names and ranks the character has and had, from within group ranks such as warrior, apprentice, to-be and cave-guard to outside groups rank such as rogue, kittypet and loner. For example, Flowertail was once at kit rank and named Flowerkit, so it would look like this: Names Kit: Flowerkit Death Death Death: ? If the character is deceased, their cause of death is displayed here. The cause of death and not when they died should be cited here. Family Family ?: '? '?: '? All immediately family members are displayed here. Immediately family members include parents, siblings, mates and kits. This also includes foster family and half family members. An example is that Foxstar's parents are Firepelt and Furrypelt: '''Mother: 'Furrypelt 'Father: 'Firepelt Cites are not needed here as it's displayed further down the page in the 'Kin' section. Education Education '''Mentor(s): ? Apprentice(s): ? All mentors and apprentices are shown here. Usually they are Clan mentors and apprentices, but other groups may be added too and name changed if needed. For example, Glow is a mentor to a to-be, so it would be displayed like this: To-Be: Petal of Tall Flower All mentors and apprentices need to be fully cited. Positions ? Position Preceded by: '? '''Succeeded by: '? If a character is a medicine cat, leader, deputy or another very important position who they succeeded and/or preceded by is shown. The position they have taken is shown at the top, the character they succeeded/preceded is shown and all must be fully cited. Book Appearances Book Appearances '''Living: ? Dead: ? If the character appears or is mentioned in a book, this is displayed here. If they are alive at the time, it goes to the living part. If they are deceased, shown as a spirit or mentioned, it goes under dead. A single book can appear under both and no cites are needed. Creator Creator Creator: '''? All characters need to have credit given to their creators, so this credit is given here. A link to the creators author page is displayed and no cite is needed. Characters that are not Cats Characters that are not cats, such as Twolegs, dogs or badgers, have their own information format. It is mostly the same as cat's formation, but has less cites. As always, start with the information tab. Friendly Friendly '''Current: ? Past: ? This shows if the character is friendly towards cats. Treat this as a question, answered with one word. It can be a 'Yes', 'No', 'Unknown' or if character is deceased, 'None'. No cites are needed. Creature Type Creature Type Creature: '''? '''Species: ''?'' This displays the species of the character. The 'Creature' part shows the term used in the series, such as 'Twoleg'. The 'species' part must link to the wikipedia page for the species, and display their official scientific name. For example, a Twoleg would have their creature type displayed like this: Creature: '''Twoleg '''Species: ''Homo sapiens'' Other Tabs Book appearences and creator must be displayed but if other information is known, such as family and age, then that must be shown too. Follow as shown in the cat section of information, including cite rules. History This is where most of the work of the article goes. History goes under book headings in this template: In the ? ? So if the character appears in Leopardstar's Mistake, then it would be put like this: In the Novellas Leopardstar's Mistake Which looks like this! In the Novellas Leopardstar's Mistake The types of books has to be in order of super editions first, main series, then novellas/short stories. Books within each group have to be in chronological order. How to Write the History History must be in UK English and split into separate paragraphs (for longer articles). Where they split is up to you, whether based on separate appearances or length of paragraphs. Each character's history can be treated differently, depending on their appearances. For example, Darkstream, a minor character, only appears twice so may be as descriptive as possible, but Furrypelt, a main character, cannot be as descriptive as she the narrator and has a lot of information. However, in the case of Firepelt, he appears quite frequently in all A Merged World books, but is only minorly mentioned in The Short Stories Collection. For this, Firepelt's The Short Stories Collection history would be very descriptive, while his history in A Merged World would be less descriptive. For more information, check below: Coming Soon Template For histories that hasn't been started, we add the coming soon template: For histories that are started but are not completed yet, we add '|m' to turn it into a 'More coming soon' template: Allegiance-Only Template This template is used for cats who only appear in the allegiance of a book (excluding mentions). To do this, add the Book's title. However, if the template needs to show a different name (for cats at a different rank or name, or for pages with brackets in the title), we add a different section with the proper name: Trivia The trivia lists all the interesting facts and mistakes of the character. Some facts can be about having the blood of kittypet, rogue, loner or a different Clan/group, author's opinion on character or even facts that are not revealed in the book. Mistakes can include name mistakes and description mistakes. Always show a cite for each trivia and bullet point them too. Trivia Interesting Facts * Mistakes * Not all sections of the trivia, or even the trivia itself has to be featured. It only needs to be on a page as necessary. Character Pixels Do not touch this area! This should only be left to senior warriors, the deputy and leader of the project Charart. If you see a problem, please let them know. Kin This section is used if the character has any kin and is divided into two sections. Members This is where all of the characters family is listed. First, how they are related is put first in bold text, then their kin's name, cite explaining their relation and the status template. Here's a good template to use: ?: :?: If however, the kin doesn't have a page here but on Warriors wiki, then we list it as this: ?: :?: Add the page's name then the character's name (no brackets) then you have it linked! Usually, if there is no direct cite for character's being kin (such as Lavender with Wolfnose, then we add a cite from their common family member. In this case, the cite that says Wolfnose is Foxstar's son and the cite that says Lavender is Smoky's daughter will do. The order of family members always starts with the immediately family. It can list mates and kits first or parents and siblings. What's usually first is what is more important to the character. The following order can differ between pages. Grandkits, nieces and nephews can go before or after grandparents and aunts/uncles. Grandparents are usually listed first, but sometimes aunts/uncles can go inbetween them based on generations. Cousins are always listed after that, then any distant relatives. Tree We have a separate tutorial for family trees but on the page would be the link to the appropriate family tree. Tree For example, I may want to display Ginger's family tree, so I would add this: Which looks like this! Family trees should generally be named after an important character in the tree (such as a major character or the parent that they are all descendant from, for example). If two cats had kits together, their trees can be too big for both to go together, so the kits are added on both and the kits' page can have both trees! We list it as 'Part 1' and 'Part 2' like below. There shouldn't be any Part 3 as two is enough. Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes Quotes around the character are put here. They can be from the character, narration or even from other characters. The amount of quotes and which quotes, like writing the history, depends on the importance of a character. Major characters, who appear often, should only have quotes that really capture their character. Minor characters, who appear less often, should have as many quotes as possible (they still must be interesting, full sentence quotes though). Single Quote Template "?''" --? (?, chapter ?) This is much like the main quote template, only containing a single quote. Below that, the description for it then references. Multi-Quote Template '?:' "?" '?:' "?" '?:' "?" '?:' "?" --? (?, chapter ?) This can be as long as you like, but generally it is around 2-4 speakers. This is for quotes with multiple speakers, like a couple of cats having an argument for example. Ceremonies All ceremonies that happen in books will be listed here. Ceremonies ?'s ? Ceremony '?:' "?" '?:' "?" Reference, ''?, chapter ? Add the character's name at the top, based on what name they have after the ceremony (for example, display apprentice name if you are listing the apprentice ceremony, and display their warrior name for their warrior ceremony) Usually, the Clan leader is doing the ceremony (except for leader ceremonies). If any other cats speak during the ceremony, add below where needed: ?: "?''" As always, provide references. Leader Info If there is available information, an information box for leaders will be placed here. Leader Info Nine Lives Deputies Nine Lives If any of the nine lives is known or lost, then this box is shown. It can look a little complex, so lets break it down. See those little groups of question marks? Where it's three question marks in a row? First you add what life was given, such as courage, faith or love. The next question mark, you add who gave the life (add external link!) then finally if they lost it, add how they lost it and in which book (if before a book, add 'Before ''?). Keep going down the list then you're finished! If you have missing information, such as unknown life, giver or cause of death than add 'Unknown' in italics. If the leader still has remaining lives, then add two dashes (-) instead. Deputies All leader's deputies will be shown here in their deputy name, even if they became leader later. They are put in order of chronologically and listed when they gained rank and when they lost rank (in terms of books). If they are a current deputy, add -- instead. End Spoiler We add this here to let readers know where the spoilers stop. References and Citations References and Citations If the page contains cites (which every page should) then this should be added so the cites can be viewed. Categories How to Edit Categories On a personal computer, categories can be edited in three different ways: The first way is the easiest way to add a category. Go to the bottom of the page where the categories are, press 'Add category', add the name of the category then press enter and there ya go! If you made a spelling mistake with that category or something, you can delete it and try again. After you finish, press save and you're done! Another way is to go into source mode then make sure the box on the right that usually appears is open. Here, you should see a tab called 'Categories'. Much like above, just type in the category you want and press enter. You can also delete categories by hovering your mouse over it then pressing the bin icon that appears beside it. The pencil icon beside it allows you to edit the category. Lastly, you can rearrange categories by clicking and holding, then you can drag it around. The last way is to go into VisualEditor then go into Source Editor from there. The categories will appear at the bottom of the page in text form, so you can rearrange them, edit and add however you like easily. We recommend keeping the categories at the bottom of the page for neatness. Needed Categories There is so many categories that it can get hard making sure you've added every one you need, so here is a good guide on what you need to add: First, you add the Characters category. Next is gender. It can be Males, Females, or Characters with Unknown Genders Next is importance, so how often they appear or mentioned. We have Main Characters, Major Characters, Supporting Characters, Minor Characters, Allegiance Only Characters and Mentioned Characters. Next is adding the creator. You add the author's user name, then add 'Creations', so "?'s Creations." For example, the leader of PC, Stealthfire star, will have their creations category called Stealthfire star's Creations. Next is allegiance. This means any group such as a Clan or Tribe. If they are not in a group, they'll be either Loner, Rogue or Kittypet. Next is rank. This is any rank within a group. This also includes Senior Warriors and Mentor. There is also Characters with Unknown Ranks, for characters who are confirmed Clan cats (current or past) but have an unknown rank. If they are loner, rogue or kittypet, they get that category. (Please note that if kits are loner, rogue or kittypet, they get a 'kit' rank in the names and not a loner, rogue or kittypet rank until they are considered adults). Also note that if the cat is not a Clan cat, they'll get the Clanless Cats category. Next is book appearances. Whatever book they appear or are mentioned in, they'll have a category for it. For example, a character that appeared in Into the Forest, will get the 'Into the Forest Characters' category. Next, for characters that are not cats, they will receive the Creatures category and a category for their species, such as Twolegs. Lastly, we have multiple categories for characters that have died. First, we have a Deceased Characters category, then a category for afterlives, like StarClan Cat and Dark Forest Cat. There is also two sub-categories in Dark Forest, called Dark Forest Trainees and Dark Forest Visitors. How to Make Categories If you need to make a new category (for example, an author creation or a character category for book apperances) then first, you have to add the category to a character. I know it's strange, but write out the exact category name you want and then save. Scroll down to the bottom of the character's page, then click on the new category. You'll be taken to the categories page, which should have the character listed on it. Click 'Create' and write out the description and add categories. Save it then your done! It can take a while for categories to appear as suggestions when adding categories on pages, so when adding new characters to the category, be very careful how you spell. It's very case sensitive, to the point where adding a capital letter instead of a lower case letter will assign the character to a new category, so keep that in mind. How to make a Category go to a Different Name (Redirects) So, you have a character that has undergone a name change, which is completely normal for Clan life. But wait! It still needs categories for all ranks it had, so what do we do? What we do is add a redirect page. Basically, a page under the old name (for example, let's take Furrypelt, who's kit name is Furrykit) that when clicked on, takes the user (or redirects) to the character page. This, for example, means that if you click on Furrykit (which I put as Furrykit) It'll take you straight to the page 'Furrypelt', where all the character's information is kept. You can tell I did this as 1.the URL lists it as Furrykit and 2.below the title contains text that says 'Redirect from Furrykit'. To make these fancy redirects, we first make a new page with the title we want. Then, we add this: #REDIRECT ? Add the page name you want to redirect to in the question mark then there ya go! You created a redirect page! The next step is to add categories for the redirect. First, you add the Redirect category. Next, you add the rank the name carried, such as Kit or Apprentice. Next, you add a redirect category for that rank, such as Kit Redirect Apprentice Redirect. Lastly, you add whatever book appearance category for when the character appeared in that rank. For example, Furrypelt appeared as Furrykit in Into the Forest, so would get the Into the Forest Characters. All other categories, such as Characters category, should only go to the main page, with the exception of book appearances categories. Book appearances categories are the only ones that may be repeated on redirects and the main page. However, if a character has the same rank but with different names, the ranks may appear on both categories. This rule works in opposite. For example, Furrypelt never appeared as Furrypelt in Into the Forest, so her main page will never receive the book appearances category, but her redirects will. Getting back to Redirect Pages To get back to a redirect page, you first have to get to the page by clicking on the redirect. There are several ways to do this: :Click on an external link made on a page with the redirects name (such as the Furrykit example above) :Enter into your URL the wiki's URL (http://warriors-fanfiction-area.wikia.com/wiki/) then add the redirects name at the end. If there are spaces, replace them with _'s, otherwise it won't work. :Put in the wiki's search the redirects name, then in the search results area, select that redirects name that is underneath the title of the main page (it will be gray, but it is clickable.) Once you reach this, look just below the page's title to see 'Redirect from (redirect name)'. Click on the redirect name and there ya go! One Last Thing Note that if a character's name is listed as Unknown for a rank, then a rank category cannot be added (but a charart picture is still allowed). BUT! If the rank is listed as Unnamed (like in the case of Furrypelt or Gingerheart), a category for the rank may be added. Just add it to the main page, or (in Furrypelt's case), if the character's allegiance was only when they were kit and unnamed, for example, but receive a name later for that same rank, then add the category to the kit name. Disambiguation Pages : Category:How-Tos Category:Characters